


The Morning After

by MissLee



Series: Sugar Daddy John 'Verse [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Blushing Sherlock Holmes, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Sherlock is a Size Queen, Size Kink, Smut, Sugar Daddy John, Twink Sherlock, and a surprise that involves a vibrator, little bit sweet and fluffy at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLee/pseuds/MissLee
Summary: Set straight after The Punishment. Sugar Daddy John and Twink Sherlock do more of the dirty ;) (read the tags idk how to sum this up)"Breathing heavily, using both hands he grasped John and began stroking.  Sherlock was fascinated with sight of his two slender hands wrapped around Johns colossal cock. One would never have been enough to encompass him entirely and he bowed his head to look at his own prick; dwarfed in size by comparison. He couldn't help the almost inaudible noise he made at the difference and so began biting his lips in an attempt to hide his reaction. No use; John noticed."





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> While reading this if you spot any mistakes or have any constructive criticism to give me, I'll happily listen to it!! 
> 
> I won't deny I found writing this slightly challenging so any tips are welcome :)
> 
> Ps. Imagine S4 John (as if you weren't already)
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://missleeismyname.tumblr.com/) COME AND PESTER ME WITH IDEAS.

* * *

Late the next morning, John was awoken by the pleasant sensation of soft kisses and little kitten-licks to his collar and trailing down his sternum. Sherlock had unbuttoned Johns shirt and pushed it most of the way off of his shoulders after waking to find his still virtually fully clothed doctor next to him. 

"Mmff... G'morning, gorgeous," John grumbled sleepily and peeked one eye open. The sight he was greeted with shot straight through his spine and made his cock throb. Sherlock was poised over his trouser fastenings looking ready to pounce with his still pink arse in the air, reminding John of the night before... Breathy moans and gasping pleas filled his mind for a blissful moment before he was pulled back down to Earth by his boys cheeky smile. 

Slowly, teasingly, Sherlock brought a hand up to palm steadily at John through his thick suit trousers, his eyes widened and he gasped slightly at the sheer size of what he felt hidden there. "Can I have it now, Daddy?" He asked with a flutter of his full lashes.

Still hazy with sleep and clouded with residual arousal from the night before, he acquiesced with a tilt of his head and began unzipping his trousers carefully. 

The anticaption Sherlock felt was ratcheting up at breakneck speed with each short, faint _snap_ of the zip. He could feel his pulse accelerate with each passing second.

The moment Johns cock was revealed to his prying eyes the room was stunned into stillness by his sharp intake of breath and wide doll-like eyes. He shifted closer and swallowed - Johns eyes trained on the movement. 

Sherlock sat in a dreamy haze gazing rapturously at the magnificent cock before him. It must have been at least eight inches, probably more. It looked like it would tear him apart. His mouth watered with how much he wanted it, _needed_ it. 

His imagination ran wild sorting through every wonderfully depraved act they could perform together. He pictured choking around it. Being denied it. Getting pounded into sweet submission. Riding it into oblivion. How deliciously full he'd be, the intensity of his orgasm... Sherlock fancied he could come with nothing other than his Daddy's cock buried deep inside him. 

After a few moments, a high flush coloured his sharp cheekbones and bled down his throat as he realised just how long he'd been staring. John had been watching him intently, basking in his almost virginal beauty, though he was far from it.

The burning need Sherlock felt coursing through every nerve was making itself known and he had to have it _now_.

"Oh, Daddy... Please, say I can- I want- no I need- just, please," he begged.

Meeting his eyes, John reached out to trace over one perfect eyebrow with his thumb and wound a meandering line all the way down to swipe across Sherlock's slack bottom lip. 

"It's alright, sweetheart," he said drawing his hand back to instead grasp a handful of silky, shiny curls. "Take your time, I want to hear you ask me," he soothed. 

Blinking rapidly, Sherlock sat back gradually, gasping when his heels met his abused arse, to meet Johns eyes.

"Daddy," he began innocently, "may I suck your cock?"

John took a moment to relish in the cadence of Sherlocks posh, public school accent wrapped around his filthy words before clearing his throat and raising his eyebrows at Sherlock. It worked subtly to remind him of his manners. "Please?" He added desperately.

"Come on then, slut," he growled.

Sherlocks cheeks flamed a hot red in the fires of his Daddy's dominance. 

Breathing heavily, using both hands he grasped John and began stroking.  Sherlock was fascinated with sight of his two slender hands wrapped around Johns colossal cock. One would never have been enough to encompass him entirely and he bowed his head to look at his own prick; dwarfed in size by comparison. He couldn't help the almost inaudible noise he made at the difference and so began biting his lips in an attempt to hide his reaction. No use; John noticed.

"You love that don't you, whore? Love how tiny and fragile you are next to me. I bet all the other men could never even come close to having you like this, could they? No one else has ever rendered you speechless with only the size of their cock before, no matter how much you love it. God, have you seen the utterly debauched look on your face when I call you a slut? A whore? Or even a _filthy little cocksucker?_ " John finished his speech triumphantly having watched Sherlock begin to pant and his cock start to leak, all from being humiliated; degraded to nothing other than a toy for his pleasure. 

"I can see that you're practically gasping to get my cock in your mouth so _come. On_." He commanded sternly. 

Sherlock returned swiftly to his original position: arse presented, back arched gracefully, parted lips centimetres away from his prize...

A soft, pink tongue darted out to lick a long, slow stripe up from the base of his cock and John groaned languorously at the initial contact. He ran a hand benevolently through Sherlocks hair as full, sinful lips wrapped around the head of his cock. Sherlock began bobbing his head in short, quick bursts as he hummed in quiet enjoyment around his mouthful.

"God you really do love cock don't you, boy?" 

Sherlock met his eyes as he pulled off with a wet _pop_ to lick teasingly down the shaft. "Mmmm, yes Daddy."

Deciding John was still wearing far too many clothes, Sherlock began tugging at his trousers and pants to reveal a neat thatch of dark hair. Licking back up his Daddy's cock, he then started to press open mouthed kisses trailing down the shaft until he could bury his face in the short curls and breathe in the heady scent of sex and _John_.

"Did I say stop? I at least thought you were a cockslut who knew what they were doing." 

Sherlock flushed in keen embarrassment and stuttered out a hasty, "S-Sorry Daddy," and redoubled his efforts by sinking his mouth down as far over Johns cock as he could, barely reaching halfway. 

The wet heat engulfing him made John groan and his mouth part around heavy breaths. The room was thick with the smell of arousal and the sounds of Sherlock choking himself on Johns cock, choosing his pleasure over precious oxygen. John had never heard anything more wonderful; the dominant part of him was revelling in having this beautiful submissive all to himself. Having his throat contracting around him, his tongue working at the sensitive underside, both his hands stroking what his mouth couldn't accommodate, the tear tracks across his cheeks were all for him. It was heaven. 

Sherlocks throat was raw and his lips stretched as far as they could go but he'd never felt more used when John started thrusting up roughly into his mouth. Not even caring if he could breathe or not Sherlock tried to press his mouth down even further and gagged around his Daddy's cock, he needed to come up for air but he wouldn't, couldn't. He wanted everything his Daddy could give to his little cocksucker. 

Tasting the bitter, salty tang of precome on his tongue Sherlock groaned and reached down to play with Johns balls and suddenly his mouth was full of hot come. He swallowed it gratefully as John came with a shout and a litany of _fucking take it_ 's and _yes, oh God, you little slut, you love it_. 

He did love it, he really did, no matter the fact that there were salty tears streaming down his face, or that he was barely breathing, or that his throat would be sore for hours if not days. Sucking cock was one of his favourite things. 

John sighed and smiled, "Come here you sweet thing, let Daddy take care of you." Sherlock complied stiffly and came to lay next to John, he buried his tear streaked face into Johns bare chest and let himself come down for a moment before remembering just how hard and leaking his cock was. 

"Daddy," his voice was hoarse and with a falsely timid edge, "will you touch me, please?"

"I'll do more than that, sweetheart, lay down on your back for Daddy." Again Sherlock complied - he winced a little when his abused arse touched the mattress - and watched as John stood up and removed his shirt properly but refastened his trousers. 

"What are you going to do, Daddy?" 

"You'll see, baby, close your eyes for me," he ordered gently. 

Sherlock could hear John padding around the room but he was so strung out he couldn't deduce anything of what John was doing, only that he was going to be mindless by the end. 

The room had gone silent for a moment, Sherlocks light, shallow breaths the only thing to disturb the stillness when suddenly a weight settled between his legs. Johns hands arranged him so that his knees were bent and and he was entirely on display. 

At the first touch of a tongue to his arse Sherlock gasped and his eyes shot open, unfocused on the vast ceiling above him. 

"Oh, Daddy!" He keened loudly as John furiously probed at his entrance. Sherlock ground his hips down against Johns ministrations until he felt strong fingers grip his hips, not quite hard enough to bruise, and was driven into the mattress. 

"No, I'm the one who controls your pleasure. Not you." John bit. 

"I'm-I'm sorry Daddy, it just feels so-" his breath hitched in his throat and a whimper escaped as John shoved his tongue deep into his relaxed hole, "So good! Please," he sobbed, "let me come." 

John continued to let his boy sob as he worked him open as much as he could with his tongue, making sure to get him nice and wet, ready for a small, sleek vibrator to hit _that_ spot.

Sherlock was so senseless with pleasure that he barely felt the slight burn when the toy was pushed inside him. It was pushed past the widest point and then it sunk into his arse until it hit his prostate dead on and he cried out when it started to vibrate, adding to the overwhelming sensations of Johns continued licking at his entrance and now stroking his cock lightly. He wouldn't last, he couldn't. 

"Daddy! Can't- please- need to come. _Pleasepleaseplease_ ," He screamed.

"Yes, baby, come now," John said huskily and upped the vibrations in Sherlocks arse. 

Sherlock came crying and moaning out his pleasure while John stroked him through his orgasm and peppered his quivering thighs with light kisses. 

Covered in come, Sherlock lay panting and boneless on the bed as John carefully removed the toy and reached over him to place it on one of the bedside tables. John pressed a feathery kiss to Sherlocks temple and left quietly to go and fill the roll-top bathtub in the adjoining bathroom, adding a bath oil to soothe and gentle his exhausted boy. He cleaned himself up as best as he could and changed out of the rest of his suit into a dark red robe and went back into the playroom to gather Sherlock in his arms and carry him into the bathroom.

"I'm going to settle you in now, _mon chaton_. Just relax, ok? Daddy's going to take care of you," John murmured in his ear.

As he said, John settled Sherlock into the warm water and checked so that his head was resting comfortably against the raised back of the bathtub. Sherlock sighed in content as John stroked faint, airy touches over his face: up the bridge of his nose, circling around his temples, across his cheekbones, and under his jaw. 

"Daddy?" He asked sleepily.

"Yes, lovely?"

"I have to go to University tomorrow, but, can I see you?" 

John met his eyes and smiled warmly, "Of course, I want to take you out properly. You may not believe it, but, I'd normally have courted you before this and I still plan to. If you'll let me that is."

Sherlocks eyes lit up. "Really?" He blushed and looked away before muttering, "I'd like that." 

**Author's Note:**

> I very much hope you enjoyed that! This one took a while longer than I anticipated but, as we know, anticipation always makes the climax better ;) xD 
> 
> Do let me know if you spot any mistakes as the majority of this was self-beta'd. 
> 
> As always, if you enjoyed leave some kudos or comment with anything else you'd like to see from these two because there will be more! 
> 
> Additionally, if you are so inclined, here's a link to my [Pinterest](http://pin.it/v34D1Iq)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
